Beauty in the Bruising
by Leahu8
Summary: Anthony Gold is the owner and instructor of a small martial arts school. On a quiet Friday evening just before locking up, he meets a bruised Belle French who is determined to learn how to protect herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my attempt at a Rumbelle fic. I don't know how well it will go. This is also unbetaed. **

**I don't own these characters….cause if I did…..well….*dirty Rumple thoughts***

"Goodbye Mr. Gold!"

"Have a good weekend Mr. Gold."

"Bye"

"Practice!" he hollers out at his departing students. His Friday night class is always his more lively class. His students are ready to leave and start their weekends.

Anthony Gold basks in the almost quiet. The radio is still playing in the background and he can hear the traffic from the street. But it's still quiet enough for him. He peels off his gi top, curling his lip in disgust. Teaching in July is horrible. It's hot and miserable and entirely his fault. He does not run the air conditioner during the summer. He tells his students that there is no A/C on the streets, so they need to get used to it in here. It's the same reason he has a radio playing and he speaks loudly. The street is not a quiet or friendly place.

He sits on the floor in the middle of the room. He knows he has to stretch out before leaving. His hip always gives him problems after class. If he doesn't loosen the muscles and tendons, he'll have hell to pay when he can barely walk in the morning.

Anthony is almost in full splits when he hears a woman call out "Hello?"

He looks up and standing in the doorway is a slender woman with long chestnut hair hanging around her face. She has a glow around her from the setting sun and it reminds Anthony of an angel.

"Hello," she begins again. "Are you Mr. Gold?" she asks nervously.

"Yes, I am" he states from the floor. "Come in, come in."

She comes further into the building and Anthony can see that she is beautiful but she has a nervous quality to her.

"What can I do for you, Miss…." He begins as he rises from the floor.

"French. Belle French."

"Well, Miss French, how may I be of service?"

"Can you teach me how to protect myself, Mr. Gold?" she states. Anthony wonders why someone like her would need to know that when he sees it. There on the side of her face is a horrible bruise. It is a nasty combination of black, yellow, red and purple.

"Yes. Miss French. I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my version of Mr. Gold. He is going to be somewhat OOC but it's my fic and I can do what I want. **

**I don't own the characters :'(**

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Anthony had seen Belle French. Two weeks that left him wondering if she had just been a figment of his imagination. It was a Tuesday night when he saw her again. She was standing in the doorway with the light filtering around her cementing the belief in Anthony's head that she looked like an angel.

"Miss French" he said. "I was being to think I had imagined you."

"No, Mr. Gold. I just couldn't get away."

"Away from what?"

"From…well…away from my boyfriend, Parker."

She came further into the room and Anthony could see that the bruise that he had seen from two weeks ago was fading but there was a new one on her jaw. Anthony was beginning to piece together the story he had hoped wouldn't be true. If this Parker was laying that sort of hand on Miss French then he was one of the lowest forms of scum. The only ones below him in Anthony's mind were child molesters and people who talked in the theater.  
"Miss French," Anthony began carefully, "Is your boyfriend responsible for those?" gesturing toward her bruised but still beautiful face.

Her face paled and she looked at him with such fear and sorrow on her face that it broke Anthony's heart just looking at her.

"Umm…" she began. Anthony could see the emotions play on her face. From fear and pain, to sorrow and then to determination.

"Yes, Mr. Gold. He is."

A deadly, quiet rage filled Anthony Gold with her confession. He despised any man who laid a hand on a woman in any way other than love and devotion. He may have not known Miss French, but he would not let another man hurt he like her boyfriend had. However he knew that in teaching her to protect herself that a certain amount of pain was going to be inflicted upon her.

"Miss French. I can teach you how to protect yourself from the man you call your boyfriend. But, you must understand, it will not be easy. You may bleed, you will bruise, and you will be sore and possibly get hurt. But the difference is that here, you can say no. And everything will stop. Are you prepared for that Miss French?"

"Yes I am, Mr. Gold" she stated with a quiet but steely determination, "And my name…is Belle."


End file.
